


101010101010110

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, All Of My Stories Are Now Pretty Much In Huuuge Trouble(!), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Meta-Broken, Missing Creator, lost voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: ...Look what you've done.We're all displaced-





	1. The Dead Fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



> What's happened out there!?

Halloween Special-ETN (sort-of) w/ Creepypasta?

 

 

Deviant

 

 

Chasing After Alice

 

 

Machina

 

 

Monsters At Rose Hall

 

 

Danganronpa Escape The Night

 

 

The Dream Squad

 

 

What If?

 

 

Survive Until Dawn

 

 

Catalyst (Ep. 2)

 

 

Belated Birthday

 

.

 

.

 

.

  

Don't Think I'll Leave You Behind


	2. The Dead Series'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the worlds that you've closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once you're in, you can't get out...

What If? (A Sally Face Saga)

 

 

All The Grateful Dead

 

 

DR Allstars

 

 

The Mad Adventures of Alice L.

 

 

Escape The Despair

 

 

Transformers: Nexus

 

 

A Tale Of Two Lens

 

 

Heroes' Journey

 

.

 

.

 

. 

 

Escape The Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Who is left?


	3. New Management Notice!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impossibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the desk of:

Hello, all!  


 

It's Me.

 

 

The new Manager.

 

 

 

I have to take over now because it looks like...I'm the only one who can actually do anything anymore.

 

 

Thrilled to be working with you all! ^^

 

 

 

PS: Want to know who I am?

 

 

P _P_ S: Don't hesitate to ask!

 

 

P _P_ PS: Really. I'm serious.

 

 

 

Could use a little help out here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who is it already!!?? ;)


	4. Restore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank heavens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness it's all over!

_With a 'whirrrr-' the lights turned back on._

 

_The colors re-appeared in the world..._

 

 

_Everything was back to the way it was before._

 

 

 

Welp...

 

 

Guess that was a short term, huh?

 

 

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is it, really?

**Author's Note:**

> So how are you going to help us now?


End file.
